A Meeting between the Crab and Phoenix Champions, about the ethics of modifying people
Overview Crab Champion Hida Souji, and Phoenix Champion Shiba Naomi had always been close, in fact they would almost certainly have been betrothed had Souji’s older sister not unfortunately passed away forcing him to the seat of Crab Champion. Now they stand divided, as the ugly truth of the Second War of Succession begins to rear its ugly head, and once inseparable friends find themselves on opposite ends of the conflict, aggravated into further strife with one another. Souji, is being tempted with a potential marriage to Doji Reiko, younger sister to the Crane Champion, and every bit a darling of the court. “After all Souji-dono” she whispers in his ear, “The Shadowlands are Evolving, so too should the Rokugani.” Naomi meets with Matsu Karen, her Sister in Law, and the two form a close friendship. “There are some things that we shouldn’t alter lest we stop being human.” Karen urges. Scene in the days preceding the formal opening of court, Hida Souji and Shiba Naomi meet for breakfast. After plesantries, Shiba asks, "Is what I heard true? Do you think the discoveries of Daidoji Soh should be applied to people?" Souji winces, a crack in the mask of iron. This conversation had been coming sooner or later, but that doesn't help matters. Right now he's facing more anxiety than he ever has charging into the shadowlands. "To frame it as exclusively the inventions of Daidoji Sou would be... misleading wouldn't it? There were others after all, Yogo Hiyori, Asako Ren." He tries to avoid the question being asked. He name drops the well known Phoenix at the end, as though he isn't aware why they left the research team. Hopefully it might soften the blow. "Discovery of a thing isn't an endorsement of the thing. Many of those funding that project have remained quiet on the implications. Sure, we all expect the Scorpion to start using it in the coming decades, but I have hope that cooler heads can see the risks." Naomi says She looks down, not wanting to see Souji potentially lose face. Souji remains quiet. He wishes he could be like Doji Reiko, or that she were here right now. Whatever her motives may be, his betrothed could certainly speak far better than he could, and in a way that might even convince Naomi to understand what has to be done. After a while, he finally begins to speak once more, slowly and evenly, trying to ignore the stares of the Samurai around them, and pretend that this is just a conversation between friends. "No one knows what the Scorpion will do, Naomi-dono, the only thing in my grasp is the actions of the Crab. Every day we loose more and more of our Bushi to the might of the Shadowlands, and the ferocious Oni. If I can find some way to alleviate their burden, to ensure that more people come back alive, then I will allow its use." "My biggest concern is for those modified. Where do they fit in the celestial order? what happens to their souls? By doing this, are we damning them? I've tasked Asako Ren with answering this question, but I have no timeframe. Please wait on some answer to this." Naomi says She struggles to maintain eye contact at this point, showing a concern on her face she cannot hide. If Souji's face could become more emotionless, it would. He showed no concern or pain when his arm was being severed from his body, but this, this he realizes is far worse than that. He thinks back to his time on the wall, the sounds of human bodies blooded by the strength of mad Oni, the chills of death that reside. Something in him snaps. "The body and soul are wholly separate, that much I believe, nor will I allow petty questions of cosmology to hamper me while Crabs die." "Do you know how many Crab die every day? I'm sure its far greater than could be conceived by anyone who was fortunate enough to be born as far away from the tainted lands such as yourself. Do you mean to ask me to let hundreds of brave Bushi die every day while Asako-san searches for an answer with no timeframe?" He pauses, he isn't shouting, but there's a quiet fury to his words that resonates across the room. "M-my apologies, I hadn't meant to lose my temper like that, please forgive me. This invention was a blessing from Tengoku, that much I believe. It has the potential even to increase resistance to the taint, and so I will not waste any time whatsoever in seeing that its usage is implemented." Seeing Souji's position is set in stone, Naomi steels herself and says, "Thank you for sharing breakfast with me. I apologise, but I have just remembered that I have a call scheduled with the Elemental Council." She quietly stands and tidies up where she was sitting before walking out into the street. "Wait, we needn't leave things off like this." he says, but he stops mid sentence as he notices the arrival of Doji Reiko. "Oh this is where you were, Souji-san." she runs a hand through her silver hair as she bows to Naomi as well. "And fortunate running into you as well Shiba-dono, I pray that you are doing well." She turns her attention back to Souji as though Naomi is no longer there. "Souji-san, your presence has been requested by my most esteemed sister, if you're... finished with Shiba-dono, might I ask you to accompany me?" Souji nods, "Of course, I suppose there's nothing more to be said here." he says, and follows her away. He briefly, allows himself to wonder what might've been. "In the end, I couldn't convince her of the importance of the lives of the Bushi on the wall, but I suppose there's nothing to be done about that."